Valentine's Day
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: What can I say, I got sucked up in the romance of the day. We all know how Maka is, so it's no surprise that she hates V-Day. But will that change?


Christmas was okay, and Easter was fine as well. She didn't mind President's day or Flag Day, but the one holiday that got under Maka Albarn's skin the most was Valentines Day. It wasn't even a real holiday. Just some stupid day started by a priest who knows how many years ago. All Maka knew was that it was a day where girls gave chocolate to the guys they had crushes on, and then on white day they MIGHT get something back. She honestly didn't see the point.

She was one of those girls who sat alone on Valentines Day, you know the one. The girl who says she's not lonely and says she won't cry and/or binge out on chocolate watching sappy movies. Yeah, that's Maka. Of course she had a guy she liked, even possibly loved, but would she tell him? No. She didn't see the point in starting a relationship at her age, after all 45% of all teen relationships end in a break up.

This 14th would be the same as any, she would go to school, ignore her crush's over flowing locker, take home the chocolate she'd been given, and sit on the couch while her roommate did who knows what with the hundreds of phone numbers he'd received.

"Maka, hurry up or we'll be late!" Soul, her white haired roommate yelled.

"Just a second!" She yelled back, finishing tying the ribbon in her hair. Just because she hated Valentines didn't mean she didn't like putting ribbons in her hair, this day gave her a perfect excuse.

"Finally, come on let's go!" Soul shoved her out the door. They got on to his motorcycle and took off to DWMA. Aside from not dissecting anything in Professor Stein's class, the day was fairly normal. As expected, the second Soul's locker was open a mountain of cards and candy flowed out.

"Typical." Maka huffed, throwing the small amount of candy she'd gotten into her satchel.

"What? I can't help it if the girls think I'm cool." Maka rolled her eyes as Soul took what candy he could and shoved the rest in the trash can near by.

When they arrived home Maka made her favorite ramen. She took a bowl over to Soul and sat next to him on the couch with hers.

"I hate how nothing's on during Valentines Day." Soul complained flicking back and fourth, channel to channel.

"It's for the couples who stay home."

"Yeah, like their actually watching this crap. I'm pretty sure the couples at home would be doing something completely different Maka." His statement caused Maka to blush. In return she threw a pillow at his face.

"Perv."

"Hey," He laughed, hugging the pillow to his chest, not wanting to give her back the fluffy weapon. "I'm just telling it as I see it."

"Whatever." She looked away, her eyes landing on the silver box Tsubaki had forced upon her earlier.

"_Maka, it's now or never. I know you don't like the idea of giving chocolate, but I think Soul-kun would." Tsubaki smiles innocently, Maka just couldn't say no._

"Um, Soul…?" She grasps the box of chocolate she had made in cooking class.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning his attention away from the TV.

"Here." She places the box in his hands and stands up, wanting to get away from him quickly before he had the chance to laugh in her face. When he gets over the shock he opens the box to find a heart made out of milk chocolate staring back at him. He stands up and plants a kiss on her red cheeks.

"Thanks Maka." He retreats to his room before she has a chance to Maka-chop him.

"B-baka, it doesn't mean anything!" she yells to him, angry that her voice cracked.

"Sure it doesn't, just like I'm not cool!"

"You're not!" She yells to his closed door. He peaks his head out, smiling.

"Ouch, that hurts deep Maka."

"Then admit you know it doesn't mean anything and I'll admit you're cool."

"What if I do this instead?" With one swift motion Soul had wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her on the lips.

"Soul…" Maka's eyes were wide.

"Now do you want to admit it was nothing?"

"Baka." She said burring her head in his chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Be my valentine?"

"Always."

XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO XOXO

…I know this is an awful ending, but hey it's a fluffy Valentine story for my fav couple. You know there's going to be a bunch of them! So Enjoy!

-Raspberry Ohime-sama


End file.
